Los príncipes no existen
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque era demasiado duro y cruel entender que los príncipes no existían, que el mundo estaba lleno de cabrones, salvajes e insensibles... Y la verdad, las princesas tampoco existían, porque ella no era más que una maldita bruja con complejo de cenicienta


**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a la divina y espectacular rubia británica:_ J.K Rowling_.

**Pues la verdad es que ando con insomnio y pues como no puedo dormir me puse a escribir. **

**No tengo idea de como salió esto, porque en un pricipio pretendía ser una simple pelea entre Draco y Astoria, con un final algo meloso, pero supongo que mi inconciente despechado me traicionó y terminé escribiendo esto.**

**Sé que no es muy bueno y es la primera vez que escribo algo tan así entre ellos -porque mis fics de 'Traicioname' y 'Resignación' se queda corto con esto- pero...**

**Espero que lo disfruten y me digan que opinan ^^ **

* * *

**Los príncipes no existen**

Caminaba a toda prisa por las calles de Londres, envuelta en una gruesa capa negra, de esas que cubren de pies a cabeza. Su paso veloz y diestro, demostraba la prisa que llevaba a pesar de ir contra el gélido viento que golpeaba en su contra, como queriéndola detener, pero ella no se doblegaba. Siguió su camino, sabía exactamente a donde ir y que era lo que iba a hacer, aunque no por eso lucía muy segura, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

Se detuvo en seco, frente a un viejo escaparate. Dudó un momento y en el cristal observó a una joven familia pasar por el otro lado de la acera. Lucían felices, amorosos y perfectos, restregándole en el rostro todo aquello que ella no tenía. Cerró los ojos para armarse de valor y al volverlos a abrir notó que alguien más estaba ahí, detrás de ella, mirándola con desdén.

—¿Que diantres andas haciendo por aquí? —gruñó su marido.

—Resolviendo unos problemas —contestó ella de mala gana, sin siquiera voltearse para verlo.

—Vamos a la casa, ahora, tenemos que hablar —sentenció el rubio, tomando a la chica por un brazo, para hacerla caminar.

—Pero que modales son esos —se quejó ella, dejándose llevar, sin oponer la mayor resistencia, la verdad es que le daba igual.

—Dejate de tonterías, que no pienso dar un espectáculo y menos frente a los muggles —respondió en voz baja, mirando desdeñosamente a las personas que pasaban a su lado.

—Se me olvidaba que el gran Draco Malfoy debe cuidar su apariencia a pesar de ser un cabrón —murmuró la castaña, rodando los ojos con fastidio, sin poder ocultar la burla en sus palabras.

—Cuidate tus palabras, mujer —amenazó el rubio, parándose en seco y poniéndose frente a ella para encararla.

—No te tengo miedo, Malfoy —dijo con firmeza y convicción, no había duda en su mirada esmeralda, al contrario, sus orbes brillaban con odio y desprecio.

—Ni yo a ti, pero si no te comportas como debes, te haré entender a la mala —advirtió con voz fría y amenazante, su mirada de plata tampoco titubeaba.

—No esperaba menos de ti —resopló la chica, cruzándose de brazo de manera altanera, como una princesa que observa a sus súbditos desde un balcón.

—¡Valla! ¿Pero que esperabas de mí? —dijo con burla e ironía, tomando la misma pose altanera que la castaña.

—Nada, ya entendí que los príncipes no existen. —susurró con todo su odio.

—Las princesas tampoco. —le contra atacó, arrastrando las vocales, como era usual en él y mirándola con sus gélidos ojos grises.

—Desgraciado —masculló.— ¿Como te atreviste? —recriminó, sin poder evitar que un deje de tristeza se reflejara en su voz. Se estaba comenzado a quebrar y simplemente no lo podía evitar, aunque quisiera cubrirse con una mascara de frialdad y crueldad.

—Lo nuestro es un negocio, Astoria. Lo sabías desde antes de decir 'acepto' —le espetó él sin una pizca de sentimiento o tacto en su forma de ser.

—Que sea un negocio no te daba derecho a faltarme al respeto, revolcándote con esa —le acusó y el no se inmutó al sonreír con descaro. Jamás negaría que era infiel, aunque tampoco lo admitiría con todas sus letras. Ella sabía que él no la quería, que él quería a esa y que entre ellos dos lo único que había era odio y más odio, resentimiento acumulado día a día y que solo empeoraría con los años.

—¿A caso esperabas el final feliz de los cuentos de hadas? ¿Ese: 'Y vivieron felices para siempre'? —se burló, negando con la cabeza ante la ingenuidad de la chica.

—La verdad, Malfoy... —dijo ella, con apenás un hilo de voz.— Esperaba que al menos me vieras como una amiga, una compañera, ¡soy la mujer con la que pasarás el resto de tu vida! —exclamó, perdiendo un poco los estribos. No daba crédito a tanto cinismo.

—Estás mal de la cabeza, Astoria —le contestó el rubio.— Entre tú y yo solo aun un contrato que dice que los Malfoy ponen el dinero y los Greengrass las influencias —sentenció.— No hay amor, ni lo habrá, porque yo la amo a ella y tú deberías de buscar por ahí a alguien a quien amar, porque las llevas claras si crees que un día te corresponderé —informó Draco con seriedad, mirando fijamente a los ojos a su esposa.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete al infierno! —masculló de mala gana, apretando los puños con fuerza y controlando las ganas de golpear al maldito con el que se había casado. Sí, ella lo sabía, sabía que él no la quería ni una pizca, pero se había aferrado a pensar que con el tiempo le tomara aunque fuera algo de cariño, pero se había equivocado, con el tiempo todo parecía empeorar y el cinismo aumentaba más.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta para las vacaciones —se burló, soltado una carcajada que llamó un poco la atención de los muggles que por ahí pasaban.

—Los príncipes no existen Draco, pero las princesas si, sobre todo esas que se quedan esperando al apuesto hombre que llegará a salvarlas, montado en un corcel... —murmuró para si misma, evitando llorar. Siempre que algo malo pasaba en su vida, se aferraba a esos cuentos de hadas que había leído cuando niña, sintiéndose la princesa incomprendida que seguía encerrada en la torre más alta del castillo, custodiada por un dragón.

—Alucinas —le cortó él.— Ya deja de decir estupideces y vamos a la casa —sentenció, pero Astoria no se movió de su lugar.

—Lo peor es cuando ella se da cuenta que nadie la salvó del dragón, que al contrario, la torre se ha llenado serpientes... —siguió diciendo.

—¡Merlín! ¡Ya callate! —gruñó el rubio, tomándola del brazo con fuerza y jaloneándola para llevársela de una buena vez. Sin embargo, ella no se dejó y forcejeó, provocando, sin querer, que Draco la terminara soltando y ella cayera al suelo, raspándose las manos en el áspero asfalto de la calle.

—¡Eres una bestia! —le gritó, dolida. Más dolida de manera emocional que de forma física. Draco la miró sin decir nada, aunque su porte ya no era tan frío. Él podría ser lo que fuera, pero tampoco era un abusador de mujeres. No había sido su intención lastimar físicamente a Astoria. El rubio se acercó a ella, intentando a ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero ella lo manoteó, mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por su rostro.— Te odio...No mereces ser padre —le susurró, llena de odio.

—¿Que has dicho? —preguntó él, ciertamente confundido. Había entendido bien la indirecta y su odio hacía esa niña había aumentando más. No negaría que era linda y que en más de una ocasión la había usado para satisfacerse, pero no la quería.

De hecho la odiaba, la odiaba por interponerse entre él y la mujer que amaba. Porque si Astoria no hubiera aceptado ese estúpido contrato, él estaría muy lejos, viviendo la vida que quería, con la chica que quería y siendo feliz. ¡Pero no! Esa mocosa tenía que decir que 'sí' y a no ser que quisiera ser desheredado, no le había quedado más que firmar también. ¿Qué? Él quería dinero y amor, no estaba dispuesto a perder ninguna de las dos cosas, ni su fortuna, ni a la mujer que amaba y que, muy a su pesar, era ahora su amante.

—He dicho que me arrepiento de cada vez que me entregué a ti y, más aún, maldigo tener algo tuyo dentro de mí —le respondió ella, poniéndose a duras penas de pie. Él solo la miró de arriba a abajo, de manera desdeñosa. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se pasaron por el vientre de la mujer, una punzada involuntaria cruzó su pecho.

—Astoria... —murmuró, sin saber muy bien que decir. No sería hipócrita, porque simplemente no sentía ninguna emoción y ningún cambio en sus sentimientos, pero si sentía una opresión en su pecho, una angustia de que algo estaba mal y las palabras de la castaña se lo llegaron a confirmar.

—No te apures, que ya sé que el contrato dice que solo podré tener un heredero varón —dijo ella, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.— No te preocupes, que esta niña no nacerá, Draco —sentenció y un vació se formó en el estomago del rubio Malfoy.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, él no tenía nada que decir y sabía que tampoco tenía derecho a opinar, no después de la forma en la que la había tratado, así que solo se limitó a ver como Astoria regresaba sobre sus pasos.

La castaña retomó su destino, hacia San Mungo, aunque algo dentro de ella rogaba porque él la fuera a detener, justamente como había deseado que lo hiciera la primera vez, cuando estaba de pie frente al mostrador. Pero Draco, en esta ocasión, ya no fue por ella para llevarla a casa, era más que obvio que él tampoco quería a ese bebé. Jamás pensó que ella llegaría a hacer eso, pero de igual forma jamás pensó que iba a terminar siendo tan infeliz.

Así que... ¿qué más daba? No habría diferencia hiciera lo que hiciera, su vida seguiría siendo el mismo infierno de siempre, humillada, degradada, viendo como el tiempo pasaba y la esperanza se acaba. Era estúpido traer a un ser inocente a que viviera una vida así, más aún si nadie lo iba a querer y si además un maldito contrato decía que no lo debía de tener...

Era demasiado duro y cruel entender que los príncipes no existían, que el mundo estaba lleno de cabrones, salvajes e insensibles. O por lo menos, cada remendó de hombre que estaba cerca de ella era eso. El salvaje de su padre, que golpeaba a su mamá, el insensible de Blaise que le ponía descaradamente el cuerno a Daphne, con cuanta escoba con falda que le pasara por en frente, el cabrón de su marido que la humillaba en varios sentidos y hasta el mortífago de su suegro que se moría en Azkavan.

Sin duda alguna los príncipes no existían y la verdad, Draco tenía razón, las princesas tampoco existían, porque ella no era más que una maldita bruja con complejo de cenicienta y que en unas horas más sería también una asesina.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal les pareció? Como notaran, no mencioné el nombre de la mujer que quiere Draco, ya saben, para que cada cual se imagine a la que más le guste, aunque les confesaré que se cruzaron por la mente Pansy y Hermione, pero bueno cada quien :3**

**Espero que les gustara y me digan si me eerezco Review, galletitas, Cruciatus, Avadas o algo, ya saben que toda opinión se toma en cuenta y se aprecia el simple hecho de que me leyeran.**

**¡Un beso enorme y gracias por leer! ^^**


End file.
